


Stark

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery thought she knew quite a lot about her husband-to-be. In her time in Winterfell she had learnt everything from what kinds of foods he liked to how he went about daily his routine, and she cherished how he seemed to be making an effort to include her in his life even before they were wed. However, it wasn’t until one night when she was craving his company that she discovered his sleeping habits were some of the ones she liked best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark

Margaery’s hand ran along the stone wall of Winterfell’s castle as she carefully tread down the corridor. The moon was high in the black sky, her only source of light while she navigated the twists and turns she’d become very familiar with over the past few weeks. She wore a small smile on her face when she reached the door of her betrothed’s room, quietly twisting the handle so as not to alert anyone with sharp ears that the Stark-to-be desired the company of a certain young man of whom she’d quickly grown fond.

Her plan had been to surprise him, her pockets filled with sweets that she’d nicked from the kitchen earlier and a skin of summerwine stored under her arm. She’d abandoned all of her courteous principles in the dead of night to spend time with him alone; too often they were under the watchful eye of his siblings, parents, or other various members of the household, and for once she wanted her Robb all to herself. The notion was somewhat greedy, but she told herself that it was the only proper way to truly get to know her future husband and her somewhat unrefined behavior was justified.

She nearly dropped her summerwine as she opened the door, however, her eyes falling upon the very naked form of her betrothed sprawled over the furs of his his bed. He had been lying on his front with his head resting over one arm, but the sound of Margaery’s footsteps made him stir a little. His head turned in her direction and his eyelids opened sluggishly, heavy with sleep. It seemed to take him a few moments to register who was in fact stood there, however soon enough he was blinking rapidly and beginning to lift himself up off the bed.

“Gods, Robb, I’m sorry! I’ll come back later,” Margaery quickly sputtered, not sure where she should look. She turned to take her leave, blinking several times herself, though the image of a naked Robb seemed imprinted in her mind.

“No, please don’t leave,” Robb managed to get out, his voice low and rough, “I mean...you don’t have to leave. I’m sorry. I was just...I’ll put some clothes on.” Though his overriding expression was one of mild shock and embarrassment, there appeared to be a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight of his bride-to-be.

Margaery pursed her lips together, hesitant in staying despite Robb’s protests. She relented with a small sigh, ignoring the creeping feeling of foolishness and the heat on her cheeks as she made her way over to sit on the edge of his bed. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing,” she murmured, her eyes cast downwards at the floor, “It seems my idea of surprising you with a visit was one of folly.”

“What makes you say that?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. He was already rising to his feet by then and all of a sudden he seemed to become aware of just how naked he was, leading his face to turn a deep shade of red. “Consider me very pleasantly surprised,” he affirmed, “I just wish I was in a more presentable state. I’m sure I have a robe around here somewhere…”

“Over there.” Margaery gestured to the table across the room where she’d spotted the dark green fabric of Robb’s robe. Her eyes flickered towards him briefly despite her best efforts not to stare. “If you are glad to see me then I suppose my efforts were not completely in vain,” she noted, a small smile growing on her lips again, “I brought spoils for the both of us.” She reached in her pocket to pull out a berry tart, popping it into her mouth and finally looking up to meet Robb’s gaze as she offered him a sweet.

“Thank you,” Robb said, a broad smile of his own spreading across his face. He glanced at the sweet in Margaery’s hand and briefly looked torn between taking it first or putting his robe on first, but he ultimately opted for the latter. It was his turn not to meet her gaze as he walked past her to hastily pick it up and put it on. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said as he fastened the belt, “I was with my father all day meeting with the lords who have arrived for our wedding and then afterwards Theon wanted to go hunting. I could barely keep my eyes open by the time we got home.”

“It must have been a busy day for you to have fallen asleep without changing into your bedclothes,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, her gaze full of affection as she looked over her betrothed. She was glad he didn’t seem too mortified by her intrusion, and she thought him very sweet for not turning her away. She held the tart up once more for him to take now that his modesty was covered.

“Bedclothes?” Robb questioned, looking mildly confused. He took the tart from Margaery’s hand without hesitation, but didn’t pop it into his mouth just yet. “I truly am happy to see you,” he said softly, “I wish you had been on the hunt with us today. I missed your company.” He had leant in towards her while he’d been speaking, and once he’d finished he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Margaery’s heartbeat sped slightly, the indescribable feeling whenever Robb was near bubbling in her stomach. She bit back the silly smile threatening to form on her lips, her hand reaching for his free one. “I wish I could have been there as well,” she admitted, “But I was glad to spend a bit of time with your sisters. I think that Sansa is glad to have another lady around.” She glanced up at Robb, falling silent for a few moments as her hazy brain tried to make sense of his previous question.

“Sweetheart…” she started, not quite sure how to word her inquiry, “You act as though you’ve never heard the word ‘bedclothes’ mentioned before.”

Robb took a seat down on the bed beside his betrothed, finally eating the food she had offered him. “Well, I suppose I’ve just never really thought to wear clothes to go to bed,” he admitted, his brow furrowing a little, “It seems rather constricting. But after we get married I could start if you’d like.”

Margaery tried not to let on how amused she was by Robb’s statement as she promptly shook her head. “That’s not necessary,” she told him, “Perhaps it is more of a Northern custom not to wear anything to bed. I just assumed that everyone had bedclothes of some sort… But the walls of Winterfell are warm and you have many furs, so I understand why you would not have need of them.”

“I had never given it any thought, in truth,” Robb said, his smile slightly sheepish, “I am sorry again. Our customs must seem very strange to you, but as your husband I do intend to do my best to make you feel at home here, Margaery. If there’s anything you want you need only ask.”

Margaery gently pulled Robb in towards her by the belt of his robe, then pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “There is nothing to be sorry for, my beloved,” she told him, tracing a finger over the scratchy stubble of his beard, “You’ve already done so much for me… Forgive me for barging in on you.”

“You are forgiven,” Robb told Margaery immediately, his face having lit up from her kiss, “Forgive me for...well, I hope it was not a disappointment to see your soon-to-be husband naked as his nameday a few days before our bedding.”

“You could never be a disappointment,” Margaery objected, kissing the corner of Robb’s mouth. She fell silent for a brief moment before speaking again, deciding she wished to be honest with her betrothed. “You’re gorgeous… more gorgeous than I ever could have imagined,” she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

Robb’s face flushed at that and he looked at Margaery for a moment as though he could scarcely believe her words. “You’re gorgeous,” he affirmed, “I mean, I haven’t...well, what I mean to say is I’m very much looking forward to our wedding night.”

Margaery gave a small giggle, her own cheeks growing pink. “So am I,” she affirmed, extracting the summerwine from beneath her arm and uncorking the lid of the skin. “Would you like some?” she asked, raising her eyebrows, “If you’re not too tired, I’d quite like to stay here for a bit and talk with you.”

“You are a gift from the gods, Margaery Tyrell,” Robb commented, reaching for the wine and thanking her before he took a swig. His other hand was still holding on to hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not too tired,” he assured her, “Definitely not anymore. It’s...really nice spending time just the two of us.”

“That is precisely why I came here tonight,” Margaery told Robb, reaching for the skin and taking a drink of her own, “We have quite a few preparations to make before our wedding, and I was worried we wouldn’t be able to share a quiet moment together until after. There are never enough hours in the day when you are around.”

Robb’s smile lit up his face again, and it wasn’t entirely clear whether it was Margaery’s words or the wine but most likely it was the combination of both that made him lean in to kiss her once more. This time he lingered for longer, no doubt tasting the wine on her lips as her mouth opened beneath his. She slipped a hand into his hair and deepened their kiss, gooseflesh rising on her arms.

“You are trouble,” she whispered when they drew back, both of them short of breathing, “Gods be praised there are only a few more days left until we become husband and wife.”

“I’m trouble? It was you who came into my chambers in the dead of night,” Robb pointed out, giving a gentle chuckle, “I am counting down the days until our wedding, sweetheart. But until then, if you ever want to stop by here again you are more than welcome. I’ll try to make sure I have some bedclothes on next time.”

“You don’t have to break tradition for me,” Margaery jested, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips. She took another sip of wine, hoping it would encourage some boldness in her. “I have a proposition for you, my sweet... Feel free to say no. I would never wish to pressure you,” she informed him, her hand moving down to trail over his chest hair, “I was thinking, since I am to be both Lady of Winterfell and your wife, that I should start my education on the ways of the North. For my first lesson I ought to learn how to sleep without bedclothes, and who better to be my maester than you?”

Robb’s eyes grew wide as Margaery spoke, any attempt at retaining his composure seemingly failing him. He swallowed before giving a slow nod while keeping his eyes on the young woman before him. “Aye, I think I might be able to help you with that,” he agreed, his smile filled with warmth.

Margaery smiled at her betrothed in return, certain that every pore of her being was filled with affection for him. She set the summerwine down on the bed next to her and then slowly removed her shawl, shrugging it off of her shoulders. “Would you like to help?” she asked Robb gently, nodding towards the fastenings of her dress, “I often have my handmaidens to assist me… sometimes two pairs of hands are better than one.”

“You just might have to guide me a bit,” Robb commented with a playful tone, his hands moving slowly to where Margaery had nodded towards, “I’m not overly familiar with lady’s dresses, I’m afraid.”

“Ah, wonderful. Something I can teach you,” Margaery jested, bringing her hands up to guide Robb’s. She used her fingers to instruct his, and together they undid the first fastening, revealing the seam of her shift underneath. “Do you think you can manage the others without me?” she queried, giving him an encouraging smile.

“I’ll do my best,” Robb said, smiling at Margaery in return. His hands shook ever so slightly, giving away his slight nervousness, but he nonetheless soon managed to get the rest of the fastenings undone. “Margaery,” he said, deliberating his words as he helped her get down to her shift, “Could I...would you mind if I kissed you elsewhere that wasn’t your lips?”

Margaery nodded in reply, worrying her bottom lip as she met Robb’s gaze, making every attempt to be as reassuring as possible as she sensed the hesitancy in his tone. “Of course,” she added quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

Robb’s hands moved down to Margaery’s skirt, his face slightly pink from her kiss as he lowered his head and pressed a kiss of his own to her shoulder. “Do I just pull this up and off?” he asked, giving the fabric beneath his fingers a small tug.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Margaery answered, unable to find Robb’s slight perplexity endearing. She aided him in removing her shift, tossing it haphazardly to the side so that she was just as naked as he was when she first entered his room. She felt her cheeks burn, but her nervousness and prudence quickly gave way to excitement. Robb watched her eagerly with darkening eyes that made her wonder how she had looked when her own eyes had wandered over to him getting up from his bed.

“Seven hells,” Robb muttered under his breath before he began slowly kissing down Margaery’s neck to her chest. She let out a soft gasp as his lips ghosted over her skin, his beard wonderfully scratchy against her breasts.

“I love you, Robb,” Margaery muttered, her fingers tangling in his thick curls. She’d been careful not let those very words slip from her lips several times before knowing how much power they held, but she was certain of what her heart was telling her.

Robb paused for just a moment upon hearing Margaery speak, and his first response was to press even more lingering kisses to her skin. He left one over her heart before he lifted his head, his eyes bright and his expression one of awe. “I love you,” he murmured, “I never...I always hoped that I’d marry someone kind and loving and brave, and you are all those things...but I never imagined I’d feel about my wife-to-be the way I feel about you.”

Margaery could not hide her enthusiasm at Robb’s words, and she slipped both of her arms around his neck, gently resting her weight against him so that he would fall back against the furs of his bed. “We are truly fortunate,” she said softly, pressing her lips to the skin below his ear, “I do not think the gods themselves could have found a better match for me.”

“Nor for me,” Robb agreed, his grip around Margaery tightening slightly as he settled against the bed with her. He seemed eager to explore her bare skin, his fingers tracing delicate lines over every curve of her body. “I am not being a very good maester,” he commented, “If I am to teach you I should be leading by example and I am still clothed.”

“Well, my sweet, thankfully there is a simple solution for that,” Margaery noted, loving the way Robb couldn’t keep his hands to himself. She undid the front of his robe with delicate fingers and then slowly pushed it off of his shoulders to reveal his naked form once more. “I have always thought you handsome, but seeing all of you is a different experience altogether,” she admitted, leaving a kiss above his heart as he’d done earlier to her.

“You’re making me blush, my love,” Robb commented, “Not a very lordly thing to do, I expect.” He grinned and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s lips once she was close enough again. “Do you suppose our parents would be cross if they knew what we were up to?” he wondered.

Margaery’s eyes narrowed slightly in thought, moving her hand over Robb’s muscled shoulder. “Perhaps,” she eventually replied, running her tongue along her bottom lip, “We might have waited until our wedding night, but… I am glad to be here with you now. Perhaps they would just be relieved to know we are getting along so well. Most betrothals do not go as smoothly as ours did.”

“I am glad to be here with you,” Robb echoed, still smiling. One of his hands moved to tangle in her hair, and he hugged her just a little bit closer to his chest. “Won’t you stay with me tonight?” he asked quietly, “You don’t have to, of course, but...I’d very much like it if you did.”

“Of course I will,” Margaery murmured affectionately, “I might have to leave quite early so that no one sees me leave your bedchambers, but I can think of nothing more wonderful than spending the night with my husband-to-be.”

She kissed him again, gently entangling their legs. Robb, meanwhile, looked delighted by her words, and was soon tugging the furs at the end of his bed up and over them. “I don’t want you to be cold,” he explained, nestling in close to her again, “Are you comfortable?”

“Moreso than I’ve ever been,” Margaery answered Robb in a whisper, kissing his jaw, “This is certainly not what I anticipated when I set out to visit you tonight, but I am far from disappointed.”

“I couldn’t be happier that you decided to visit me tonight,” Robb admitted in return, “Thank you for coming...and for not making me feel terribly embarrassed about the fact that you walked in on me in that state.”

“Thank you for asking me to stay,” Margaery murmured with a warm smile, closing the small distance between them to press her lips to his, doubtful that they would be getting much sleep that night as her body molded to his.

* * *

Not long after the sun had risen on the following morning, Lady Catelyn made her way to her son’s chambers and very gently pushed open the door to his bedroom. She wasn’t normally one to pry, but she had walked past the apartments Margaery had been occupying earlier on, and had been slightly surprised to find the door open and the young maiden’s bed looking as though it hadn’t been slept in.

Catelyn’s suspicions were soon proven right when she caught sight of two figures curled up in Robb’s bed, although they were so close they could almost have been mistaken for one person under the furs. She couldn’t help but give a small smile even as she shook her head and then quietly took her leave. Though she knew her son well enough to already know he was very taken with Margaery, she had to admit she hadn’t quite expected to come across them already sharing a bed. She had no way of knowing exactly what had transpired between the two of them - although she could very well guess - but she just hoped that nothing would thwart the upcoming wedding. Though she was pleased that Robb appeared to be passionate about his bride, she was all too aware that was not why the marriage had been arranged. Duty came first, as it always did, and Robb and Margaery would both be expected to do their respective duties in coming together as husband and wife.

* * *

 Margaery sat with her husband in the solar of their chambers, her fingers dancing over his back. Nearly nine moons after their wedding, she could say with confidence that the Starks and Tyrells had made the wisest decision in choosing to seal their alliance with a betrothal. Her heart swelled with love as she looked down at the newborn girl in Robb’s arms, her big blue eyes blinking up at her parents. They could not know for certain, but the couple suspected they had made their daughter during the long nights they’d spent together before they were married, though they knew they would not be sharing such thoughts with anyone else.

“Gods, she’s so beautiful,” Robb remarked, gently cradling the small girl who seemed perfectly content in his arms, “I may sound a bit mad but I am already dreading the day when I’ll have to let her go so she can marry some fortunate young man.”

“We will have to find her a match as perfect as ours… though I don’t know if that’s possible,” Margaery admitted with a grin, kissing Robb’s cheek. His attentiveness when she had informed him that she was with child and his gentle nature with their little girl had given her even more reasons to love him. “I have to wonder if she will be the type of lady who goes sneaking into her bethrothed’s chambers late at night,” she jested, reaching to let her daughter curl her hand around one of her fingers.

Robb gave a small laugh, watching Karine grasp Margaery’s finger then leaning in to press a loving kiss to the latter’s lips. “I hope she is,” he declared, smiling as he pulled away.


End file.
